


Archaic

by Darkwingedwriter



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Het and Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwingedwriter/pseuds/Darkwingedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about a normal woman that finds out she is in an arranged marriage with three men.  Wwe's The Shield.  Serafina has just broken up with her cheating boyfriend to have this situation, and three incredibly hot men dropped into her lap.  Sharing and Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s just barbaric.”

“It’s archaic actually.” I corrected my best friend, Marie. “But yeah, it’s an outdated idea.” I had just explained the situation I was just thrown into.

“I mean, I know your family is old fashioned, but an arranged marriage. I thought that went out centuries ago.” She seemed outraged on my behalf. It was sweet. “Do you even know what he is going to be like, Sera?”

“Them,” I corrected once again.

“Them?” She asked incredulously. “Are you serious? They not only promised to one man, which most people would find crazy, but more than one?”

“I’m promised to three.” I answered her leaning back in my chair with my tea in my hand. “The saving grace, to me, is that they waited until the relationships that everyone was in failed.”

“But you have a life and a career are they going to be able to accommodate you in this relationship? Are they even going to try? When do you get stuck with these guys? Do you have to move? Do they know each other or is this four strangers thrown into this weird ass relationship-”

“Marie you need to slow down. I don’t know almost all of what you just asked. I haven’t met these men and I won’t until Wednesday. They all work together so yes they know each other but other than that and what they do, I don’t know a damn thing.” I dropped my head in defeat against the counter in my kitchen.

“What do they do?” Marie asked as she put her hand on her baby bump, another reason I tried to keep her calm.

“They are pro-wrestlers, so the second that I see them I’ll know who they are, the fan that I am, but how they got in this situation, I don’t know.” I raised my head enough to see Marie’s worried eyes. “I’m scared Marie, and you know me. I think I can take on the world.”

“And that alone makes me want to hide you in my house until everyone realizes that this is so stupid.” Marie put her hand on my arm. “But I also know that you will make the most of the situation you have been thrown into. Its sink or swim here and I know that you swim better than anyone else.”

“I know that. I just need to think about this. If you need me-”  
“I’ll come get you. I know where you are when you think.” Marie cut me off and slid my keys to me from down the counter.

The drive to my shop and work room went by in a blur. I didn’t see my surroundings as I walked into the store front all the way to the back where I instantly started to work on a project, even though I wouldn’t be paying attention to it. I had really just come in to think.

I did idle things while I thought about my situation. I had just broken up with my boyfriend of two years when this bombshell had been dropped on me. Apparently my family had promised me to a total of three men. I don’t know how all four families had agreed that it was a good idea to put four of their children together in a relationship, but they had.

I was the only girl in the situation so apparently the families at least knew that there would be a woman or they really didn’t care. I didn’t know how I truly felt about what I got thrown into. I was still numb from my break up. I had walked into my apartment and found my boyfriend in our bed with another woman. I immediately broke up with him and kicked them out. I slept on the couch that night and the next day I burned my bedding and mattress. Then went out and got new things. I spent the rest of the day sanitizing my house of his presence when my Father showed up and dropped my new situation in my lap.

I thought about what I was told two days ago and it was something that my parents would truly do. They wanted to control me anyway they could. They didn’t approve of my career. They didn’t approve of where I was living. The didn’t approve of any man I dated but the last one had cheated on me. Upon hearing that my dad offered to shoot him, but I jokingly told him I’d rather do it myself. So they couldn’t do anything to keep me from moving out or making my career choice and having it be successful, but they found one way to control me.

There are certain times I’m okay with being controlled. In the bedroom by my partner is great. When a person is really worried and gives me a great argument about why they want me to do something is fine. And yes if you caught on to that comment I am into the Dom/Sub lifestyle but I have yet to have a true Dom, all the men I’ve dated were too immature or just assholes that I wouldn’t trust with much other than my heart because that can be fixed by the next guy.

Thinking about my situation it certainly was strange, but then again so am I and I have no other option. Like Marie said it was a sink or swim situation and I love to swim. But they could damn sure come find me in three days, on Wednesday, because I’m not closing the store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s the Wednesday that I was supposed to meet the men that I was about to be tied to for the rest of my life and where was I. Was I being a normal 24 almost 25 year old and at the salon getting my hair done, or maybe trying to match a dress to go with the shoes that I love wanting to make a good impression on the men, or I could be doing what I am doing. Sitting in the back of my store working on a project for a client.

I was in a very time sensitive part of the project when Marie yelled for me. “Sera your men are here.”

I rolled my eyes. Of course they would show up at the most inopportune time, it is just my luck. “I’m kind of busy here Marie. Can you bring them back here, but I want you to be careful.”

“Okay.” I could hear the mumbling of deep voices that I assumed were the men I was getting tied to, and Marie’s small footsteps.

As they got closer I started pouring the molten steel that I was working with. I looked up from the mold to see the three men that made up WWE’s The Shield staring at me over the small body of my best friend. I looked back down and got all of the steel in mold by shaking the crucible slightly. Using the tongs I put the crucible onto the heat resistance surface and pulled off my gloves. I looked at them to see them eyeing me. I probably wasn’t what they were expecting.

I walked towards them but veered off to grab Marie. “Did you get lunch yet?” I asked her, looking over her shoulder into the empty store front. She shook her head no. “Well go get some lunch, I’ve got this.”

“Are you sure, Sera?” She asked me but started to move backwards slightly.

“I’m sure,” I answered and watched her move quickly through the store to the front door.

I turned my attention back to the men in front of me. I looked cool on the outside but inside I was nervous as all hell. I turned to grab a tube of polish and two cloths and moved to a table. I grabbed a set of short swords and pulled them from their sheaths before sitting down. I looked back up to the men that hadn’t moved or spoken since they saw me. I let a slight smirk grace my lips as I popped the top off of the polish and put some on the cloth. The top fell to the floor and I decided to pick it up later. I pulled the hilt of one of my swords to me and started to polish it. Starting from the guard and moving towards the tip.

As I spread the polish a tanned hand came up with the cap that had fallen to the floor. I followed the hand and saw that it belonged to The Architect Seth Rollins. “I believe you dropped this.” He gave me a sly smile. One I’m sure could have made any girl drop her panties. Well any other girl.

I lightly took the cap, making sure our fingers didn’t touch. “Thanks.”

“So how is this going to work?” I smoothed some of the already applied polish away and checked the shine. As Dean asked his question he stepped forward and leaned on the table by me.

I kept my eyes on my work and answered him. “I was hoping that you would be able to tell me.” I smoothed the clothe all the way down the sword before flipping it to polish the other side.

“We don’t know.” My eyes cut to Roman as he spoke. “We were hoping that you would have some idea, looking around I get the feeling that you aren’t open to moving.” He cracked a smile.

“Not particularly,” I answered him as I finished my one sword and put it back in its scabbard.

“How about we start by getting to know each other.” Seth took up position next to Dean and Roman walked closer landing on the other side of Seth. “Let’s start with our real names, I’m Colby Lopez.” He reached his hand out and I took it shook his. “Hermosa.” He smiled.

“Alright man, stop being the latin lover. I’m Jon Good.” Dean reached over with a smile that showed his dimples and took my hand from Colby. “But I do agree with Colb you are pretty beautiful.”

A large tanned hand quickly pulled mine from Jon’s. “I’m Leati Anoa’i, but I go by Joe.” My hand was pulled to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

“Okay Joe is worse than you Colby.” Jon grabbed my hand and practically ripped it away from Joe.

“Now boys there is no need to fight over me.” I pulled my hand away from all of the men and went back to polishing my remaining sword. “I’m Serafina Angeli, I shorten it to Sera.” I looked at them as I heard footsteps come signaling that Marie had come back from lunch.

The footsteps stopped. Joe looked at me and smiled. “Serafina would you go out to dinner with us?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Out to dinner, huh?” I looked up at him as he stared back down at me. “Where did you have in mind?”

“I think he should cook.” Jon looked over. “He is an amazing cook Serafina, you would not believe that a big man like him would cook this good.”

“Hey we all have our strengths man. Joe’s a good cook, for lunch and dinner. I’m good at breakfast, and you were probably a bartender in another life.” Colby ruffled Jon’s hair as Joe wrapped an arm around both of them.

“Well, I’m pretty good at dessert if you really want to cook.” I answered still not looking away from the three men in front of me.

“Would you mind sharing your house with us for a lovely dinner?” Joe asked like he was calling my bluff.

“It’s an apartment but you are more than welcome to come use my kitchen.” I smiled at them. I pulled away from the table and walked to the front. I grabbed a notepad from beside Marie at the desk. I quickly scribbled down my address. “The store closes at five and I’m normally home by seven. If I’m not there I’m here. I give you permission to come get me.”

“And believe me that I would come get you and enjoy bringing you home.” Joe eyed me as he walked by.

Colby patted my shoulder and smiled at Marie on his way out. Jon actually stopped beside me. “We will be at your house at seven.” He told me as he dipped his head and laid a gentle kiss on the top of my head.

I looked over at Marie and saw her wide eyed as the door closed. “Sera are you going to be able to swim in this situation?”

I looked at the door then her. “I get the feeling even if I have trouble they might help me.” I tilted my head and shrugged my shoulders as I walked back to the work room.

“Sera, I have a few messages for you.” Marie said as she followed me.

“So give them to me.” I answered as I grabbed the hand carved wooden hilt with a stainless steel guard and a steel beam used to seat it inside the blade.

I tapped the semi hardened metal in the mold. “Mr. Holfman wants to know if you got his order. I saw that you had and told him yes.”

“Oh good, thanks for that.” I slowly lowered the hilt into the blade that had been poured earlier.

“Your Dad called and wanted to know how the meeting went.” She said quickly and quietly.

I just grunted at her as I made sure the hilt would dry securely into the blade. 

“Yeah I figured you wouldn’t want to talk to him. I told him it was okay.” She put her hand over her belly as she backed up a bit. “The last one was Tomas.”

Now I know why she backed up. “What the fuck did he want?” It came out as a growl.

“He wanted to speak to you, he said he made a terrible mistake and he wanted to make it right.” She looked at me as I rooted around for a sketchbook. “I told him you didn’t want to speak with him.”

“Good, I don’t want to. If he calls again ignore it, please.” I added, my voice cracked.

Marie came up and handed me a new set of graphite pencils for me to use. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and squeezed. “You don’t need him and you sure shouldn’t cry over him.”

“I gave him two years of my life Marie.” I started.

“And he doesn’t deserve any more.” She stated before walking from the room.

I smiled as I looked down at a design I had started to doodle and noticed that it looked like the tattoo that had been peeking out of Joe’s shirt. The next few hours were spent drawing things that I wanted to make and working with the few projects that were being worked on. Marie didn’t answer any phone calls even though the phone rang every 20 minutes like clockwork. I was shaking an hour before the shop was supposed to close. I had had enough. “Marie, lets go home. I’ve got no appointments for today or the next three days. Let’s just go.”

I gathered my sketchbook and coat and walked with Marie to the door. I flicked the lights off and shut the door. As I locked it I heard the phone start ringing again.

I made it home in 10 minutes and started to prepare the dessert that I was making. I finished making it at six and decided to get a shower and changed. Not into anything really nice. Just an okay pair of jeans and a red low cut 3/4 sleeve-shirt. I heard a knock on the door and looked at the clock. It was three to seven. I quickly braided my wet hair and went to get the door.

I opened it without looking through the peephole, big mistake. “Sera, can we talk?” It was Tomas.

I heard the elevator for the building ding and saw that my guests for the evening had arrived. “No, Tomas, we can’t.”

I leaned against the door jam blocking entry into my apartment. “Come on, Sera. I know I screwed up but it doesn’t mean that we can’t work through this.”

“Yes, yes it does, there is no working through your fuck up. It is not fixable. Now you need to leave.” I growled out at him.

He reached out and gripped my arm hard. “Now Sera, you don’t really want to make me leave do you?”

My eyes flicked up to meet Jon’s and I found strength in his glare towards Tomas. “Yes I really do.”

“Now let’s--

“Is there a problem here?” Joe’s deep voice rang out in the hall.

Tomas turned and paled then froze. “No, no problem, for you to be concerned with.”


	4. Chapter 4

“That’s good,” Jon continued for Joe. “Because we have a dinner date with the young woman in your grasp.”

Colby walked closer to us and gripped Tomas’ wrist tightly. He gently pulled him off of me and wrapped an arm around my waist loosely.

“You have a dinner date with three men only a week after we broke up Sera? That’s a bit much don’t you think.” Tomas remarked like he would hurt me.

“It’s called getting over you. Now you need to leave Tomas.” I moved from my door jam and motioned to the men that they could go in.

Colby used his arm around my waist to coax me into my hallway and Jon and Joe followed closing the door behind them on Tomas’ outraged face.

“The kitchen is down on the left if you still want to make dinner. Help yourselves.” I said as I tried to shake off Colby and go hide from them while they fixed the food.

He removed his arm but followed me into the living room. I sat on the couch and looked out of the window as it all of a sudden started to downpour. My right shoulder was bumped and I saw Jon standing there with a wine glass in his hand. “It’s a Cabernet Sauvignon, it’ll go well with the stake that Joe is cooking.” I gingerly took it and gave him a small smile.

“Jon are you going to keep Joe company in the kitchen for a few?” Colby asked and tilted his head at Jon.

“Yeah I am, can you make sure she is okay, baby boy?” Jon dropped a kissed across Colby’s cheek.

“I’ve got her, I’ll be in in a few, babe.” Colby grabbed Jon’s hand and squeezed it.

I turned back to the window to watch the rain as it fell. I felt a hand skate up my left arm. I looked at Colby who was pushing my sleeve up. “I had to wait until he left to check on your arm. If there is a mark and he sees it now there will be nothing that could stop him from hunting that ass hole down.”

“Protective is he?” I laughed as I swirled the wine around in the glass.

“Oh yes, a lot of times it takes both Joe and me to keep him in check.” Colby pushed the sleeve up to where I had been grabbed and hissed. “I might hunt him down.”

Colby pulled my sleeve down. “He isn’t worth it.” I mumbled and took a sip of the wine I was brought. “He’s trash and he isn’t worth giving the time of day.”

"Why's that baby girl?" I turned to see Joe leaning on the opening to the hall, a beer in hand.

"The reason I was single when this all happened." I took another sip of my wine as I turned back to the window. "He cheated on me. I walked in on them in my bedroom." My voice cracked as I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

I saw a hand come into view and cup my cheek. "You want me to go kill him?" My eyes focused on Jon at the sound of his voice.

"No that's okay." I sighed and my phone went off. The ringtone that I never wanted to hear again, Tomas'. He doesn't give up." I muttered as I let it ring.

"Can I turn it off?" I looked at Joe who was hovering by my cell phone. 

"Why?" I questioned. 

"It's causing you great distress. I wanted tonight to be peaceful." His hand went towards the device that started to ring once again. 

"Sure," I shrugged.

With the phone off and the sound of the rain for the first time in a long time, I was at peace. "Joe your vocabulary is ancient by the way.

“oh shut up you.” Jon was answered with.

I turned around half hidden in Colby’s shoulder. I could see that Joe had Jon pinned to the wall. There was a hand by his head on the wall, the other wrapped lightly around Jon’s throat. There was a leg inserted between Jon’s effectively keeping him trapped. I watched with interest and didn’t shy away when I saw Joe dip his head. “Holy shit,” I breathed out against the skin of Colby’s neck.

“Guys its rude to kiss in front of a woman like that.” Colby leaned his head down so mine held his up. But he didn’t turn to watch Joe and Jon the way I did.

“It’s okay,” I whispered as I continued to watch the wonderful kiss that had managed to shut Dean Ambrose up.

“No its not.” Colby mumbled as he stood.

I watched Colby make it to Joe and Jon as a timer went off in the kitchen. Joe moved off of Jon, letting him breath for a second before he grabbed Colby. Joe came over to me and held his hand out for mine. I grabbed it and let him pull me into the hall then into the kitchen after that.

“Is it always like that with you three?” I asked as I set the wine glass down on the counter and vaguely looked for the bottle.

Joe moved to the oven and pulled out the stakes. “Yeah, before it was all three of us I walked in on Jon and Colby constantly.”

“So you said what the heck I’ll Join in?” I leaned over putting my forearms on the counter and crossed one ankle behind the other.

“It took a little bit to convince me.” Joe laughed.

I felt a weight settle behind me. “But it was fun to convince him.” Jon had trapped me against the counter. “We can convince you too.” Jon breathed against my ear and wrapped himself around my waist with his mouth pressing light kisses behind my ear.

I looked as another set of hands came into view with the wine bottle. I smiled at Colby as he filled my glass. Before I could thank him he dipped his head and kisses my lips. He pulled back with a smile. “Hermosa,” he whispered against my lips.

“Beautiful as I may be, you might want to be careful, I bite.” I may have tried to sound tough but my insides were melting.

I felt a goan let go against my neck. “You can bite me anytime, but I bite back.” Jon spoke against my skin.

I flicked my eyes across the table and saw Colby and Joe plating food. I tried to wiggle my way out of Jon’s hold, but he held firm. I struggled a bit more until my arm, where Tomas had grabbed me, hit Jon’s arm hard enough to hurt. I hissed in pain and all three men froze.


	5. Chapter 5

“Let me see it.” Jon spoke in a low tone against my skin. It made me shiver.

“Its nothing,” I muttered as I held my arm close.

Without moving away from me or being rough Jon managed to untangle my arms and was rolling my sleeve up. As he rolled, Joe was setting the plates around but his eyes kept flicking between me and Jon. The sleeve fully rolled up showed a bright red mark that would probably be a bruise in a few days. I heard three quick growls.

Joe left the plates and pulled me from Jon’s arms, inspecting mine closely. “Another man put his hands on you. He marked you in a way you did not wish, so this is not nothing.” Joe smoothed his thumb over the mark. “Jon the food id done, go pick your plate.”

Jon moved quickly to the other side of the room. “I make swords Joe, I also use them. I’ve had worse injuries than this.” I felt his thumb swipe over it again.

“Accidents are one thing, but someone else caused you pain, I don’t like it, baby girl.” Joe kissed my injury and lead me to the table.

I saw Jon’s and Colby’s eyes following me and sweeping down my body. I sat at the table in between Joe and Colby, and across from Jon. We made small talk over dinner and dessert, which the men raved over. After dinner Colby and Jon offered to do the dishes and I wasn’t going to tell them no. I moved to the couch and curled up in the corner by the window, until Joe pulled me away to lean on him. Colby and Jon joined us and I lost track of time. I started to doze off a time or two. Joe eventually put me fully to sleep but pulling my hair out of its braid and playing with it.

The next few weeks were interesting. Colby, Jon, and Joe spoke to me daily. During one phone call, while I was sharpening one of the daggers for a client, I cut my hand. I think I gave them a heart attack because they showed up that Wednesday. Jow and Colby wouldn’t let me do anything and used Jone to keep me off of my feet. Then there was the phone call eailier today, the background conversation was more interesting.

“We need to ask her,”

“Shut up, Jon.”

I laughed as I heard Colby and Job argue in the background.

“I’m sorry about them Serafina,” Joe chuckled.

“It’s alright Joe.”

“How do you know that she’d say yes?”

“Dude did you see that shiver, she was so close to falling into it.”

“Hold on Serafina,” Joe must have pulled the phone away because he was quieter. “Drop it Jon, we’ll pick this back up later. I’m back, hows the hand?”

“It’s fine,” I pulled the phone away as I coughed loudly. “Are you alright, baby girl?” I heard Joe’s worried voice and two echos.

“I woke up not feeling well, but there’s work to do. I’ll talk to you later.” I trailed off as I started coughing again.

“Okay we’ll talk to you soon baby girl.”

“Bye, baby,”

“Bye Serafina.”

I smiled as I disconnected. Then I started coughing again. I spent the next two hours doing light designs in leather scabbards but my body just didn’t want to do anything. I know I told Joe I didn’t feel well but I felt absolutely horrible. My throat was scratchy and I was tired and absolutely freezing.

I heard the bell on the door and Marie greeted the person who entered. I ignored it, too bothered by the buzzing in my ears and pounding in my head. I looked down toward the tribal design that I was slowly tracing out with a charcoal pencil. I was startled when a hand settled on my forehead. “You’re running a fever.” I heard Joe mutter. I just sat there, my brain to fogged to figure out how he was there, and listened to him go back out to Marie. I heard her gasp. Joe came back in with my bag, it already packed with my sketchbook and other things. “I told Marie to close up, I’m taking you home.” Joe’s tone had dropped and made me shiver like Jon’s had that night at dinner.

“Where are Jon and Colby?” I asked

“They are at your apartment. I heard you coughing and we thought we should take care of you.” Joe slung my bag over his shoulder and put one of his hands on the back of my neck. He surprised me by quickly bending down and quickly picked me up.

“They’re probably making out in my bed.” I grumbled as Joe put im in the front seat of his car. “I have my car.”

“I’ll send one of the boys to come get it.” Joe buckled me in and went and started to drive to my apartment. “When we get to your place I want you to trust me, Colby, and Jon. I noticed that you shiver when Jon and I both used a more authoritative voice. That’s what Jon keeps going on about, he thinks you have a submissive streak in you.”


	6. Chapter 6

I thought about answering him and even opened my mouth to speak, instead I started to cough violently.

“Easy, there is water in the cup holder if you need it. You don’t have to answer his claim. I’ve seen it, I know it’s true.” Joe pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building. “I know its a lot to ask but I want you to trust us to take care of you for a while. At least while you are sick.”

I thought about it and flicked my eyes out of the windshield to see two men staring at me through my living room window. “All three of you are masters, aren’t you?”

“We are, and we want to take care of you. I’m sure you know that a Dom/Sub relationship isn’t about power or sex. It’s about trust.” He trailed off when I looked at him.

“Which is why you asked me to trust you guys. I do, I do trust you for this.” I answered.

“That’s all we need.” Joe reached over and unbuckled my seat belt before he got out of the car. He came around to my side pulling the door open and sweeping me into his arms. With ground eating strides he started towards my building. Instead of letting me walk into the lobby or stand in the elevator Joe kept his hold on me. He walked into my apartment and I got transfered from one set of arms to another. “I’ve got you, Hermosa. I’ve got a nice bath all set up for you.”

Colby walked briskly to the bathroom and set me on the counter before he stripped me of my clothing. I was tired enough that I just slumped against him. “Is it a hot bath, cuz I’m freezing.”

“It’s more like luke warm, we are going to try and bring your temperature down.” Colby cradled me to his chest before he leaned down to place me in my tub.

“Feels warm to me.” I leaned back against the wall of the tub and took my time to examine the man in front of me.

I noticed how he squatted against the far wall next to the tub. He sat there cleaning his nails and tried to make it look like he wasn’t watching me. Colby’s hair was held back in a ponytail with part of it escaping to frame his face. His angular face was masculine in all things even his lips, though they seemed pouty, only added to his handsome features. His eyes, a chocolate brown flickered over me. My eyes went down to see his narrow frame filled with slimline muscle. He reminded me of a dolphin. I let out a small giggle. It was a good description, he was quick but deadly.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I dozed in and out listening to Colby shift around and I heard Joe moving through the apartment. I gave a slight jump when I heard my front door shut loudly. Colby’s head snapped towards the door with a slight growl as it opened to reveal Jon. Jon smiled at me as he held out a towel. Colby reached for the plug on the tub and pulled it, draining the water. He pulled me into the air causing me to shiver at the coldness I felt. Jon wrapped the towel around me tightly and carried me off to the bedroom.  
He roughly and thoroughly towel dried my body. He set me on my bed and reached for some clothes that had been placed near by. He dressed me and slid me under my comforter of my bed. I instantly turned on my side and curled up into a ball to be warm. I had slept like that for so long, none of my boyfriends had liked to cuddled so I always slept from them as far as possible, and I wasn’t sure Jon would Join me. I realized I was wrong when I heard a belt buckle hitting the floor. The bed shifted and I was pulled into the middle. My head landed on a bare chest with a steady heart beat under my ear. I flicked my eyes up to see a set of blue looking back at me. I cracked a slight smile. “Are you naked?”

“Nope,” he replied making sure the p popped. “I still have my briefs on. You are really warm and curled up with you, I’ll be fine.”

“I think you are warm.” I shot back with a giggle until I started to cough again. I shot up to try and breath. Jon wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tightly to him.

“Easy baby, just breathe.” Jon murmured in my ear as he took one hand and pressed it over my heart. My coughing quieted enough that I could hear a set of footsteps coming to my room.

The door opened wide as Joe came in, carrying a glass of water and a pill bottle. He handed the water to Jon who held it while he shook out some pills. “Here baby girl, I want you to take these, it’s just cold meds.” He held them out to me. I took them and downed them with some water. “Thank you baby girl, now I want you to get some sleep okay?”

I nodded my head, even though I knew it wasn’t a question. “Don’t worry baby, I’m going to be right here with you.” Jon laid back down pulling me with him. I landed with my head on one side of his neck as he settled farther into my bed. I used this opportunity to study him as I had Colby. Colby’s looks combined made him have this cute boy charm. Jon was all bad boy.

He had unruly dark blond curls that swept to almost his eyes. He had a square jaw with a days worth of stubble on it. His frame was a little larger than Colbys but he was more built. His arms and thighs were much larger. Built for an equal amount of power and flexibility. I rubbed the skin of his pec lightly as I thought more about him. I’d seen him in the ring and don’t know if his erratic behavior transferred into other areas of his life.

My musings were cut short as I found myself on my back staring up at Jon, who had a hard look on his face. “You think to much. You are sick and need rest. You can stare at me later right now you need to sleep.” Jon rolled off to one side and pulled me back against him.

I snuggled down into him again. "Sorry," I mumbled as the door opened again. "My brain doesn't like to shut down. "

A weight settled on my back. "Just let the meds take over." I head Colby and felt his hand wrapped around me and touched Jon's hip. "You actually kept your briefs on, thats amazing." Colby laughed. "I was shocked that you put them on this morning."

"Joe made me." Jon grunted. 

I chuckled again and squirmed my way closer to the middle so I was wedged perfectly between the two men. Jon moved one of his hands and grabbed at Colby. “What baby?”

“I want a kiss, Colby.” He smirked.

“Jon we have a beautiful woman in between us.” Colby squeezed me to him.

“Yes we do, she gets a kiss when she wakes up. I want one from you now.” Jon said, smirk only growing.

I finally closed my eyes as I felt a little tired but very warm between the two men. I dozed off hearing Jon and Colby kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was cold. I opened my eyes and saw that I was alone. I untangled myself from the blankets and went to my dresser. I grabbed a Zip up hoodie from my draw and walked out to the kitchen. I quickly found a mug and my tea bag and set about making myself something warm.

“What are you doing?” A gravelly voice asked from behind me.

I jumped and turned. Joe was behind the counter, leaning on it. His hair wet and only a pair of basketball shorts hanging low on his hips. His broad chest and art on display. “I’m just making some tea. I woke up cold.”

“Yeah Jon and Colby went to the gym, they are picking up your car on the way back.” Joe moved to behind me as I quickly dunked my tea bag to get it to steep faster instead of having to wait three minutes. I threw the tea bag in the sink. I turned and found myself chest to chest, well chest to ribs, with Joe.

Joe grabbed my tea and placed it on the counter. He grabbed my hips and put me on the counter right in front of him. I kept my head down until Joe used his hand under my chin to see him. Joe’s grey eyes met mine and then flicked down me. He eyes met mine again. He smiled in just a quick upturn of his lips before he dropped his head and kissed me. It started off soft with a chastised kiss then he swipped his tongue across my bottom lip for entrance.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and let him in. His hands spanned my waist and pulled me closer to him. He pulled his head back and let out a breath. “Drink your tea, I’ll get you some ibuprophen and tuck you back into bed.”

I grabbed my mug and took a big gulp of the warm liquid. I sat on the counter as I waited for Joe to return. I was lost in thoughts about my strange relationship with these men when I heard a throat clear. My eyes snapped up to see Joe in front of me. His hand was out with two little pills in it. I took them and swallowed them down with my last gulp of tea. Joe removed my mug from my hand and put his hands back around my waist. He pulled me to him and held me until I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me tight as he walked to my bedroom. He dropped me onto my bed and I started to move to get under the blankets when he grabbed my ankle. I looked at him as he grabbed the other and pulled me towards the end of the bed.

“You are all sweaty and your clothes are drentched, I’m going to dress you you in something else.” Joe grabbed a shirt off of my dresser and put it on his shoulder. He grabbed my zipper and pulled it down to pull my hoodie off. He tossed it to the floor. His hands found the waistband of my sweat pants and pulled them off. He grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head, both articles joining the hoodie on the floor. The new shirt goes over my head and falls to my knees. “My shirt had never looked so good.”

I looked at him from under my eyelashes. He moved around to the side of the bed and pulled the covers back. I scooted back until I was against the cool sheets. I rolled over into my ball to be warm once again. “On your back, Serafina.” Joe’s tone dropped a few octaves to go authoritative.

I shivered as I did what I was told. I took a deep breath with my eyes closed. I could be submissive in the bedroom. I’m used to it. I felt Joe’s hand start at my ankle and move over my skin up to my knee then my thigh. “Look at me, Serafina.”

My eye, snapped open and locked on Joe’s. This is one man I dare not disobey, he was one man of three. His head was down even with his eyes on mine. The were a molten mercury as they looked at me. “Do you want this, Serfina? I want to take you to heaven, to make you fly high and then crash. The question is would you let me?”

I didn’t answer him right away. I thought for a moment. Did I want him, God yes. Would I admit it to him, not without knowing something first. “Why?”

“Why what, baby girl?” The tone was slightly sarcastic as his fingers stroked my skin at the hem of the shirt, that had been pushed to my thigh. “Why do I want to give you a large amount of pleasure? The answer most men would give, because it feels good, is true. My answer though is two. The first one is because you need it. If I need sex I could simply go to Jon and Colby, but you need it much more than any of us do. The second one though, comes back to you being a submissive and me a master. If we do this it is because you deem me worthy of taking care of you. It would mean that you trust me. And that is what I, we, want most of all.”

My hand slid to cover Joe’s. “I’m a little scared.” I admitted in a low voice.

“Why,” he asked as he sat me up to sit behind me.

“I’ve never had a master when it didn’t have to do with sex. I’ve never trusted someone that much.” I leaned against him. His arm wrapped around my waist while his other one at the hem. I took a deep breath. “But now I have three.”

I felt Joe let out a sigh. “Yes, Serafina, now you have three. But I need your answer to the first question I asked you, a verbal answer.”

“Yes I want what you described.” I answered him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Good,” was his response. He gripped the t-shirt and pulled it up my body slowly. He moved his way out from behind me and laid me back down. His hand still smoothing over my skin as he moved to the position he wanted.

His face was level with mine, one hand holding his weight beside you head, his other touching my skin, finding numerous scars and tracing them. He lowered his head to my neck to play with the skin there. His hand smoothed up my thigh to my waist.. His mouth just playing with my neck. The light kisses, slowly driving me insane. His mobile hand moving closer to the apex of my thighs. His weight transferred as he leaned up, his legs fitting their way between mine to open me up for him. He watched me as he trailed his fingers to the inside of my thigh towards my center. The sensations caused me to shiver and that caused him to stop. “Are you cold? I can stop until you’re feeling better.”

“No!” I practically yelled and that caused him to laugh. “I’m not cold. It just feels good.” I added the last weakly.

“Oh, so you are just responsive.” Joe let his fingers continue to my core. He lightly grazed there and groaned. He leaned down face to face with me. “You are so wet. You are not loly responsive, you must have been deprived of great sex.”

I blushed and would have stammered out a response but he kissed me. His tongue entering my mouth the same time he sank his finger inside of me. I gasped and groaned as he moved his finger in and out of me. He pulled back from me a scant inch. “You are going to come for me time and time again because the boys will be home soon and then it won’t be just you and me.” My eyes widened at what he was implying. “Never done that before have you? Oh they wouldn't just let me have my fun. Jon wanted you that first night. It took me and Colby hours to satisfy him. Every time we leave here it takes hours to calm down.”

I groaned again and took a few deep breaths to try and keep my control. “Now, now control is out of your hands. I want you to shut your eyes and just give up to the sensations that I’m giving you.” Joe’s eyes bored into mine. I finally gave a small nod and closed my eyes. “Such a good girl,” was murmured right against my lips.

I finally just let my body relax back against my bed sheets. Joe kissed his way down my neck and latches back on my collar bone. Another finger joins the first and the both speed up. I groaned and tried to move my hips in time with Joe’s hand. “Please,” I whispered.  
“You will, as soon as it hits you can come.” Joe nipped at the skin on my shoulder again. I whined and pushed back against him. “Oh, a kink you have with that.” Joe nipped again as he kept playing with me. I was lost in sensations like he wanted. I didn’t notice anything or should I say anyone.

My eyes snapped open when I felt both of my breasts grabbed and heard Joe groan at the same time. I shot up to cover myself and found myself staring into a set of blue eyes. “Hey there,” was all I was given as Jon slanted his mouth over mine. My eyes flicked closed as I got more into the kiss. Another body joined the group as another hand joined Joe’s. I gasped as I moved forward trying to relieve the pressure building. My hands flying down to grab it.

“Now, now there will be none of that.” Colby’s voice rang out and I could see him behind Joe.

Jon moved so he was seated behind me and grabbed my hands. “Is Joe getting you all worked up baby?” Jon whispered right into my ear.

I whimpered and tried to move my hips to Joe. “Yeah I am. Found out one of her kinks too.” Joe sounded smug. “Off Colby, I can’t focus on her with you on me.” I flicked my eyes up to see Colby with one hand on me and another down Joe’s shorts, that caused me to groan.

“But she likes seeing it Joe.” Colby sounded smug himself.

“You can play with me as soon as we satisfy her.” Joe groaned again before Colby let him go.

So what kink of your did Joe find out. huh?” Jon held my hands to my sides. Colby moved up and ran his hands lightly up and down my ribs. I shivered again and squirmed against Jon.

“Biting,” I moaned out as Colby plucked a nipple and Joe sped up his movements.

“Oh really,” Jon sounded pleased and he lightly kissed my shoulder, then he bit down hard. I moaned really loud and pushed back against Jon and whimpered as he added a third finger.

“Relax, baby girl.” Joe smoothed his hand down my thigh holding his other hand still.

“Joe?” Colby questioned as he watched me breath deep.

“She’s so tight. I don’t think she’s done anything since she met us.” Joe moved slowly when my body started to relax.

Jon’s mouth was right by me ear. “Haven’t done anything hmm, haven’t even gotten yourself off, baby girl. After all of the other stuff how could you have not done anything.” Jon spoke, his breath running across me.

“I was busy.” I moaned out as I moved with Joe and leaned hard against Jon as Colby took one of my nipples in his mouth. “Oh God.” I moaned out.

“That’s it just let us work, we can make the pressure go away.” Jon kept talking in my ear as Joe speed up. “Come on baby, just come.”

“Want to, body’s being stubborn.” I groaned out.

Colby lifted his head and wrapped a hand in my hair. “Any kink we can do to help?” Tell us how to make you come, sweetheart.”

“I don’t know.” I groaned as Joe stopped and I was empty.

“Who do you want?” He put his hands on either side of Jon and I


	9. Chapter 9

“What,” I asked out of breath.

“Who do you want inside of you?” Joe was eye to eye with me.

I answered in a small voice. “I don’t know.”

Jon laughed against my shoulder. “Joe, you take her.” Joe’s eyes left mine and went to Jon’s in question. “Colby and I are fine.”

Joe broke out in a smile. “Let me guess, gym showers.”

“When do we not.” Was all Colby replied.

Joe’s eyes back on me. “Is that okay with you?” I gave a small nod. “I have my own likes and one of them is that I like to take people from behind. Is that okay with you as well.” I nodded again. “Turn over and face Jon for me.

I slowly moved and situated myself against Jon’s chest. I nuzzled it and wrapped my arms around his middle. I was shaking. Jon’s hand went to my chin and pulled me up to see him. “What’s wrong Serafina?” There was nothing in his eyes but concern.

“Nervous,” I whispered and stared into his eyes. “ Been awhile since I’ve had sex, let alone good sex.” I dropped my head back to his chest when he let me go.

A hand ran down my spine as a chest settled across my back. An arm wraps around my waist and kisses are dropped on my shoulders. “I may be a big man but believe me I can be gentle. If it’s too much all you have to do is tell me to stop. I don’t want to hurt you.”

I nodded against Jon’s chest, and gasped when I felt Joe start to enter me. I bit down on Jon’s chest and breathed deep until I felt Jon’s nails rake down my side. I moaned out at that. “You nice and full Serafina, believe me I know how good he feels stretching you.” Jon’s nails raked back up my side.

A gentle hand ran over Jon’s scratch marks. “Just relax, sweetheart, and let Joe take you to heaven.” Colby ran his hand lightly over my side again.

Joe pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same speed. I pushed back against Hoe to get him to speed up. “Baby girl you are so tight on my cock.” Joe growled from above me. “Jon run your nails down down her skin again. She liked that. She likes being bit.” I moaned again as I felt Jon making marks in my skin. “I wonder if she likes being choked?” Joe’s voice was closer to my ear. “Hmm, would you like a hand around your throat.”

I felt my body react to his words and by his swearing he could feel it too. “Do you want that?” Colby’s voice was to the left. I turned to face him. His eyes were wide. “That’s one of my kinks. So Joe and Jon are both good at doing that.” I reacted again and heard Joe swear again.

I took a breath and barely nodded before a hand was around my throat. “So biting, scratching and choking, I’m going to guess that you also like it rough.” Joe’s hand tightened to the point that I could feel the blood start to pound in my head as he spread his thrusts up to brutal, Going from lazy to rough in no time.

I dropped my shoulders, pushing back against his hips and my neck further into his hand. I could feel myself get tighter even as Joe’s hand loosened and he removed his chest from my beck. Instantly there were nails giving me a rough sensation. I looked up to see Jon with a content look in his eye. “It’s okay, baby, just enjoy it we want you to let go.”

I felt myself get tighter as I got closer, then Joe shifted and I gasped as I sprang up. “Oh find your spot did he.” Colby asked as he lightly ran his fingers down the scratch marks on my back.

I nodded as Joe continued to hit it and I got tighter and tighter. I was so close and Joe must have noticed he was frantic. He leaned down and wrapped his hand around my throat and latched his teeth into my shoulder. All of that plus him growling in my ear sent me over the edge. I fell limply in Joe’s grasp and rested against Jon. Joe followed me over the edge and rested against me.

I soon heard the water running in my bathroom. Joe rolled off of me and I shivered as the cold air hit my body. “Jon,” Joe kind of growled.

“Hmm,” Jon hummed back.

“You were too rough, her back is bleeding.” Joe gently ran his fingers down my back.

“Shit, baby girl are you okay?” Jon tried to move but I tightened my hold. “Baby, let me move to see what I did.”

“No, you’re warm.” I held him tighter when he tried to move.

“Serafina, get on the bed, on your stomach.” Jon’s voice dropped.

I moved slowly off of Jon and laid on the bed. Jon straddled my hips. “God, baby, I’m so sorry.” Jon leaned down and brushed his lips over the scratches.

“It felt good, Jon.” I told him as he continued to kiss my back.

“I still shouldn't have caused you to bleed.” Jon sighed as he moved to the side.

I smiled and would have told him something else, but I started to cough again. Jon rolled me over and pressed his hand to my chest again. “Joe, she needs to go back to bed.”

“She and I are going to get into a hot bath then she is.” Joe gathered me into his arms and walked us both to the bathroom. The door open and the lights dimmed. Colby was up against the wall on the floor.

He waited until Joe and I were in the tub before he spoke. “She’s blushing Joe.” Colby came over by us on his knees on the floor.

“I think it might have something to do with the fact that she has something running down her leg.” Joe sounded smug once again as his hands smoothed down my thighs. I did have his cum there.

I shivered again. The water was hot and steaming making the pain in my chest ease. I shut my eyes and let my legs fall open at Joe’s urging. I dozed quickly against Joe’s chest and was woken by a low moan. My eyes flickered open to see Jon on his knees behind Colby, his mouth latched onto Colby’s neck. My eyes trailed down to see that Colby’s shorts were on the floor, Jon's were also no where to be found. I looked up to see Joe watching them as well as shaking his head. I shut my eyes again and snuggled deeper into sleep on Joe’s chest.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke some time later to being in bed and fingers running over my back. I looked over to see Jon, naked and staring at me. “Good evening, Serafina.”

“Hi Jon,” I yawned, stretched and turned onto my back.

Jon rolled on top of me. “Would you mind if I took you. I want to make up for the scratches.”

“There's nothing to make up for.”I murmured as I ran a hand through his hand as he stared into my eyes. “I’ll let you but I want you to know that there is nothing to make up for.”

“I understand baby girl.” Jon answered as he dropped his head to kiss me.

He blanked my body with his and barely keeps his weight off of me. His knee slid between mine and opened me up for him. His hands helped him slide down my body as he trailed kisses down my body. He occasionally nipped and teased until he settled with his shoulders holding my legs apart. His eyes looked up to mine, he smiled a cheeky smile, dimples and all before he dropped his head.

His tongue skimmed down my slit and back up again. He sucked my clit into his mouth and lapped at it as a finger found my entrance. I fisted the sheets in my hands and pushed my hips against my mouth. Another finger entered me and curled up to make me moan. I got tighter and tighter around Jon’s fingers as he continued to feast on me. Jon pulled his mouth off of me. “Serafina,” He looked at me. I looked back to him and saw the smile he had as he dropped his head down to my thigh. “Come for me.” He spoke against my skin as he turned and bit my thigh.

I yelled his name as I came apart under him. I was breathing heavy and had my eyes closed as I felt Jon shifting up the bed. My legs were soon draped over Jon’s thighs. My eyes fluttered as the dead of Jon’s cock pushed inside of me slowly. I pushed back against him and his arm went across my hips. “You do that and this will be over much too quick.”

I opened my eyes and saw his clouded over with lust. “It’s okay, Jon.”

He leaned over me, his face dropping into my shoulder. “I can’t be a gentle fuck. I go fast and hard, but if you need me to stop. I will.” He spoke against my skin so I could feel his words as well as hear them. He pushed back so I could see his face His arms were used to hold himself at the perfect angle to hit the bundle of nerves inside of me. I reached forward and grabbed onto his arms. I couldn't do much other than hold on and feel. As I got lost in the pleasure, I lost track of time. I couldn't do anything other than hold on tight. Whether it was a long time or short I was coming again around Jon. I pushed against him and then fell apart and back against the bed. Jon followed a few seconds later.

I loosened my grip and saw my fingertips had some blood on them. I tilted my head and saw a few drops of blood sliding down his arm. “We’re even.” I told him.

“Hmm,” he asked as he rolled off of me.

“You’re bleeding.” I answered. I rolled to lean on him as I kissed his arm, I dug my nails in to deep, sorry.”  
“It’s okay, thank you for trusting me though.” Jon moved me to my back. “I’m going to run you a bath. Joe and I are going to the gym.”

I giggled. “Are you guys going to have sex in the gym showers too?” Jon leaned over and swung me up into his arms and walked me into the bathroom.

The water was already in the tub, there was bubble bath and candles lit and the lights were off. Sitting in the water was Colby. “We probably will and Colby is going to see to you.” Jon put me in the water and Colby quickly pulled me to his chest. Jon leaned down and kissed both Colby and I. He walked out and Joe walked in and kissed the both of us too. Then, we were alone.

Colby ran his hands down my body to my thighs and cleaned the mess that Jon had left. “How are you feeling, hermosa?”

“Better,” I mumbled as I snuggled into his chest.

“That's good baby.” Colby grabbed a thing of body wash and one of my sponges and started to clean my body.

“You’re the most romantic out of the three of you.” I said as I let Colby manipulate my body.

“Joe’s pretty romantic too. He’s probably looking for things to do around here.” Colby swiped over my thighs and his other hand holding around my waist moved and a finger slipped to my clit. “You got one more in you, hermosa?” Colby put his mouth to my hear. “Can I take you too?”

I nodded and leaned into Colby’s body as he moved his hand to sink a finger deep. I moaned as Colby moved bringing me over the edge quickly. I breathed heavy as Colby carried me from the tub. “You are still so sensitive, hermosa.” Colby laid me down and followed. “Just relax and let me take care of you.”

Colby slowly pushed in me. I let my eyes fall close as Colby’s body stretched mine. Colby moved with long slow strokes. Each one enflamed and pushed me closer to the edge. Colby took his time bringing me to the edge before letting me drop off of it. He followed soon after. It was a gentle orgasm but satisfying all the same. Colby moved and came back with a rag. Wiping my thighs down. “Hermosa,” Colby said as he pulled me to rest on his chest. “Serafina we have to leave tonight.”

“I whined at him, “has it been two days already?”

“Three and half actually so we really have to go tonight.” Colby held on to me. “Actually when Joe and Jon get back.” I nodded into Colby’s chest. “If you’re feeling ill again later I want you to call any of us.”

“I will.” I answered as I heard the front door shut.

A semi wet body soon found my back and Colby groaned. “I don’t want to leave her.” He whined.

“None of us do, baby boy, but we had to leave fifteen minutes ago.” Joe spoke as I felt arms tighten. I glanced over my shoulder to see him behind me. “Jon just put the bags in the car. Colby you need to get dressed.” Colby moved out from under me. “Baby girl,” I turned to look at Joe. “We won’t be able to be back for a few weeks, its an overseas tour.”

I heard the door shut again and footsteps came before another body joined me and Joe. I looked over my shoulder to see Jon in the middle of the bed. I rolled so I laid on top of him. Joe turned and put an arm around my waist. The bed shifted again and Colby was on my other side. “How long are you going to be gone?”

“Three weeks.” Jon answered.

“Okay,” is the only answer I can give them.

“You are going to take care of yourself right, Serafina?” Jon asked.

“I will, so long as you take care of each other.” I answered.

“We will, baby girl.” Joe answered for them. “But we have to go.” Joe wrapped his hand in my hair and turned me towards him. He kissed me thoroughly before he left the bed. Colby followed suit until it was just Jon and I. He pulled me farther into his body. His kiss was passionate. Then he was gone. I heard the door again and knew I was alone. Being alone gave me time to think about what the kisses meant, especially Jon’s. The conclusion I could come up with was “We love you and will miss you.”

The first week without them wasn't too hard. Marie wanted all of the details. She squealed and gushed before commenting on how tired I looked and asking if I was feeling well. I told her that I was fine and I was. I started a few personal projects, a long sword for Joe, a dagger for Colby and a switchblade for Jon.

Week two I noticed that I was actually more tired than normal to the point I did wood and Ivory work. I was almost afraid I’d fall asleep and harm myself. But the gifts were coming along nicely.

Week three I was still tired and had started to eat a lot. Marie caught me snaking and told me to be careful or she might start thinking I was pregnant. My work that week fell to scabbards and handles but I did finish the three gifts.

The last night before Jon, Joe, and Colby came back I went to the store to stock up on food. They had a week off and had decided to spend it with me. I walked down the aisles grabbing things I might have needed when something caught my eye. I grabbed it and went to check out and went home. I unpacked the bags and did some other things before setting the gifts out on the table. The men would be in for a shock tomorrow.

I woke to the smell of coffee and a startled shout. I rolled out of bed and went for a cup of coffee, only to have it pulled out of my hand. I looked up and pouted at Joe. “Note a prank?” He asked.

“Nope,” I shook my head.

Jon dropped to his knees in front of me and Colby handed me a cup of juice. “Then no coffee for you.”

Jon looked up. “Yeah, no coffee for the pregnant one.” He kissed my belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is that. There might be a sequel. Let me know where you


End file.
